


Dumbass Hogwarts Oneshots

by Gonna_Fail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonna_Fail/pseuds/Gonna_Fail
Summary: Honestly just a bunch of dumb shit that will make you real uncomfy and you'll hate me 😁😁 All of these are copied from my wattpad account.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE A** **DRAPPLE** **FAN YOU WILL HATE ME FOREVER IF YOU READ THIS. (Drarry shippers as well)**

It was a golden morning when Draco met the love of his life, he had climbed a tree in hopes of jumping down and scaring the living shit out of is mortal enemy, Harry Potter. Oh how he loathed Harry. Draco hated Harry almost as much as he love his love of his life.

Draco was climbing the tree when he saw an apple, about to fall, he caught it just as it fell, he was about to take a bite when he saw the stem.

"Damn, that's one thick stem." He said to himself, it was a rather large apple,

"You're, you're fucking perfect." He told it as he fell entranced.

Draco took that green, beautiful, large apple everywhere, after a few days he realized it was starting to get soft.

"No, no! You can't go bad! You're the love of my life!" He yelled during transfiguration,

"Mr Malfoy! Please do not interrupt me while I'm tea-" McGonagel began,

"Professor! Thank Merlin you're here!" He yelled, McGonagel rolled her eyes,

"PLEASE, TEACH ME HOE! TEACH ME HOW TO KEEP HIM YOUNG FOREVER!!!" he pleaded and yelled, his voice cracking, he started crying.

The other students in the room watched, they were no longer surprised by his outbursts, ever since he met the apple he had been a love sick mess. Harry loved seeing Malfoy in such pain and wanted more.

"Oh for heaven's sake, meet me after classes tonight Mr. Malfoy." McGonagel said boredly,

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!!!" He yelled.

After classes

Draco knocked on McGonagel's door,

"Come in."

"Thank you profe-"

"This is the spell." She said quickly, she taught him the spell and sent him out.

"Oh apple, we can be together forever now!" He said, walking back to the dungeons.

The next morning, in the great hall.

Draco was eating with his apple next to his plate, no one sat next to him, they all thought he was a weirdo.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, Draco turned around, a glare on his face, Harry was walking up to him.

"I'm quite hungry," he said, now beside Draco,

"we don't have any," Harry pulled out a knife and swiftly cut Draco's apple in half,

" _Apples_ _"_ he finished

Draco let out a yelp, he went to grab his apple but Harry was quicker, HD grabbed half and took a huge bite, Draco had tears streaming down his face.

"W-why would y-you.." he trailed off.

"Because you're a fucking freak, you don't deserve love, or whatever the fuck this is." Harry said, cursing the half of the apple he had, it shriveled up and turned black, he dropped it.

Malfoy caught the apple and fell to the floor,

"Nooooooo!!!!" He screamed

Harry took the other half and started slicing it into pieces, everyone was laughing and even as they all left the great hall Draco was on on the floor, bawling his eyes out with his destroyed apple.

**I hope this didn't make you too sad, I get it if you hate me, any suggestions are welcome, I shall continue to write!**


	2. Feorge

**WARNING** **THIS IS** **FRED** **X** **GEORGE**   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


HA JUST KIDDING I WILL NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS LET ALONE WRITE ABOUT IT, IM SORRY IF YOU LIKE THIS BUT I JUST CANT.


	3. Death Of Dobby

**_This_** **_is more of a one-shot with a tiny bit of smut, there is lots of death_** **_tho_** ** _._** _ **Me**_ ** _and my friend wrote this and it don't make sense but oh well._**

**_We_ ** **_might write more in the future...._ **

_**TW** _ _**: SUICIDE, SLIGHT** _ **_SMUT_ ** _**.** _

**_WARNING: THE WHOLE HP FANDOM WILL HATE THIS_ **

Thanks to Hermione and S.P.E.W. all house elves were free, most of them were happy. Dobby the house elf decided to go to school, he finally made it to grade 9.

Dobby quickly became overcome with stress, anxiety and depression, he hated highschool, and it was only grade 9.

By the 2nd semester Dobby had, had enough, he killed himself, right outside the Burrow, everyone was devastated.

Harry and Hermione were staying at the burrow and the golden trio were the first to find Dobby, they took them back into the house, crying. The Wesley's arranged a funeral, Harry burried Dobby in the sea.

Hermione was bawling her eyes out, holding on to Ron, Harry was silently crying, saying prayers. Ron was just staring out into the see, a stoic look on his face.

After the funeral the golden trio went into their shared bungalow that they had rented, right next to the sea. Ron and Hermione were so overcome with emotion, they had sadness sex, Harry just sat there and watched.

Harry was used to this but then Draco walked into their bungalow, completely unfazed by what was happening behind him. Draco grabbed Harry and slammed him into the bed, Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt and they got down to business. Half way through doing the nasty, Draco presented an idea, he pulled out his phone and showed Harry a website called "OnlyFans" feel stopped for a moment while Harry looked at it, he set up an account and set up the camera. The two boys finished what they started and uploaded the video.

Over the course of the next week Draco and Harry got so much money from their only fans account, but Draco's parents found out, they were furious, they kicked Draco out and he ran to the dursleys, he told Harry what had happened but along down the hall Dudley discovered their onlyfans account (don't ask him how) and told his parents, they kicked Harry out as well.

Harry and Draco tell the Weasleys what happened and asked to stay, it was all up top Molly wether they could or not. It took a lot of convincing but Molly finally said yes, she wasn't proud of the boys and felt ashamed for Harry, they forgot to mention how much money they made.

Harry got so lost in Draco that he started ignoring others, Draco didn't really like the others to begin with but the same thing happened to him. Harry and Draco continued to film only fans and one night, during an especially loud and rough fuck, the twins walked in. The twins were fine with it and went to make popcorn for the show, Ron, thinking it was for drarry, poisoned the popcorn, Fred and George died while watching Harry and Draco, everyone blamed it on Draco, harry and Draco were the only ones who didn't think it was him. At the twin's funeral Draco was so depressed and suicidal, he thought everyone in the world hated him, he hung himself that night. Harry was devastated, no one else was very upset. Harry was so upset that he Aveda cedavra'd himself on the spot. 

Ron was happy, no more drarry terrorizing them, the boys had become quite rude and ignorant.

Ron and Hermione took over drarrys onlyfans and got rich, Molly found out and was so angry, she almost threw Ron out, but then he showed her how much money they were making and threw it all behind her.

THE END


	4. Blon

WARNING: I AM VERY UNINSPIRED RN SO THIS MIGHT SUCK, GIVE ME PLOTS. IF YOU LIKE OTHER RON SHIPS YOULL HATE THIS.

ITS FLUFFY

It's a particularly cold fall day and Blaise is wearing an ugly sweater that Pansy knit for him, it was much too large and had, brown, orange and blue on it, but he wore it to be nice.

Ron was going into potions class, he was always cold and, being the skinny lanky boi he is, didn't have much body heat. The dungeons were always colder than the rest of the school and Ron forgot his sweater. Hermione offered her sweater but it was much too short on Ron and he politely declined.

In potions class, Blaise noticed Ron shivering, so did Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, are your shivers going to interrupt my class the whole hour?" The greasey bitch said.

"N-no professor, s-sorry. M-m-may I g-go get a sw-weater?" Ron was trying his hardest not to stutter.

"Ugh fine."

Ron got up and walked out of the classroom. Snape quickly realized this could have been an excuse.

"Someone go after him to make sure he doesn't run off."

Hermione and Harry were the only ones with their hands on the air, Blaise took his chance.

"Since no one else will, I will professor." He said, nonchalantly, getting up and swaggering towards the door.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini. Now class, please turn to page 394."

As Blaise was walking towards Gryffindor tower, he noticed Ron just trudging along, still shivering.

"My,my, you really have no body heat Huh?" He asked, smirking.

"Sh-shut up Z-zucini." Ron almost smiled, truth be told, he love Blaise, everything about him, from his face, to his voice, to his body, _oh_ what a _glorious body._

"Are you going to make it all the way to the tower? Am I gonna hafta call the wambulance?" Blaise made a pity face, he loved teasing Ron, it was his way of showing he cared.

"N-no." Ron lied, he felt like his toes were going to fall off.

"I think you're lying." Blaise said, he took a leap, a terrifying leap and shot his shot.

Blaise did the only thing that has ever scared him, he made a move on Ron, he took his much too large sweater and stretched it over Ron, with him still in it. Ron was surprised, he stopped walking and just stared open mouthed ahead of him, they were in staircase away from the fat lady.

_Oh_ _god._ Blaise thought. _Oh_ _god oh god oh god, what have done?_ _He_ _probably thinks I'm weird._

Ron felt heat spread through his abdomen, it comforted him, not only that but _Blaise Zabini_ was hugging him. Ron didn't know how to feel. Just as Blaise was about to take the sweater off, Ron snuggled in closer.

"Th-this is b-better." Be said, still staring blankly ahead, his head now resting on Blaise's chest. 

Now Blaise was surprised, so, Ron liked him back? This was incredible!

The two boys swiftly walked up to the Gryffindor common room which already had a fire burning, the two laid down on the couch and snuggled closer to each other. They couldn't stay for much longer but they did for a couple minutes, when they thought they should get back Ron grabbed his sweater, he wanted to wear Blaise's but they thought it would be too suspicious.

After their classes they met in the Room Of Requirements, where the cuddled until supper, just instantly kissing and snuggling closer, from then on Ron didn't feel so cold, he always bad Blaise's heat around him.

Soon enough the two made their relationship public, a couple people weren't impressed and made fun of they, but mostly everyone, especially henry, Hermy, Ferret boy, and Paisley, their best friends, were very accepting.


	5. Christmas Special

_**This** _ **_is a Christmas story with a bunch of my favorite ships and no ones dead._ **

_**WARNING: JUST SOME** _ _**SMUT** _ **_AND FLUFF_ **

_THE SHIPS ARE_

_PANSEMIONE_   
_DRARRY_   
_BLON_   
_LINNY_

It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and the 6th years thought it would be a good idea to have a party, all the ships above were invited along with some other people.

During the party, Pansy decided to play truth or dare.

"Okay! Listen up losers! We're going to play, truth or dare! You all know how it works, pick truth, they ask a question, pick dare, you have to do something, you have ONE chicken!"

Everyone was on board.

"Alright! I have veritiserum and everyone else has drinks, I'll go firrrst, Hermioninny, truth or dare???" Pansy was slightly tipsy.

"Oh! Um, truth." Hermione responded.

"Boooring! Here." Pansy handed Hermione the truth serum.

"What is the WORST thing you've done?"

"

  
Oh, well, probably..." Hermione seemed to be either trying really hard to think or really hard not to let the truth out.

"Um, cheating on a test? She struggled out.

"Oh come on, that can't be the worst." Pansy nudged her.

"Oh alright! S-sending nudes." Hermione blushed and and stared at the ground, Ron's eyes widened.

Before anyone could ask any questions Ron yelled,

"Alright HERMIONE your turn!"

"Oh, right." Hermione said quietly.

"Ron I suppose."

"Dare."

A couple people were shocked, Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, um, I dare you to... drink some polyjuice potion with Snape's hair in it and go up to him."

There were a couple ooohs around the room and Pansy seemed impressed. Ron drank the potion and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Harry said.

"We can't all go to watch, here, take this hat, it has a camera on it."

Harry handed Ron a Santa hat and turned on a mini projector that projected whatever Ron saw.

Ron eventually found Snape and when he did Snape was completely shocked, his face had a look of shock and mild confusion on it, he stood there with his mouth slightly agape and his arms pulled slightly away from his body. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

"W-who are you?" He asked, staring into Ron's soul, the boy said nothing.

Snape attempted to move and Ron copied him, Snape's eyes widened.

"Who are you!? I demand you stop this at once! Don't make me fetch professor McGonagel or Dumbledore."

Ron stayed in place, too scared to move, Snape moved once more and Ron copied him.

"That's it, you're coming with me." Snape said, making a move to grab Ron's arm.

Ron dodged Snape's grab and ran, he heard Snape running behind him, he had to escape somewhere. Ron came to the staircases, someone them were moving, he decided to take his chances and jump onto a loving staircase. Ron landed and raced down to the next floor and out of sight, Snape remained on the floor two floors above, stumped.

When Ron made it back to the RoR he had already started to change back, he was panting.

"Wow! That was impressive Ron." Blaise said, he patted Ron on the back and Draco clapped his shoulder.

"Th-thanks, almost- got- ass- whooped-." Ron said through pants.

"Yeah well it's a good thing I recorded it all." Harry said grinning.

"I'm surprised Ron! You didn't have to mimic what Snape was doing!" Hermione said, touching his arm.

"I know but- thought it would- be funny." Ron said smiling widely.

"Alright, my turn, Ernie, truth or dare?"

"Em, truth."

"Alright, quite booing him! What piece of Christmas lingerie would you wear?"

There were a couple "ooohs" tossed around, Blaise walked up to Ron.

"I like this new weasel, where's he been this whole time?" He looked the red head up and down. Ron blushed.

"Hehe, I- I don't know!" Ron stuttered.

"Alright Ernie! What's your answer?" Someone yelled.

"Oh! Er- I don't know, what K-kind is there?" He was blushing madly.

A couple people laughed, Harry pulled it up on his phone.

  
"The first one or the second one?"

Lots if people laughed, Ernie blushed bright red and his eyes widened, he was at a loss for words.

"Er- we- I- uuuuuh."

"Come on, spit it out!" One of the Ravenclaws shouted.

"Well if I was you I would choose the first one, it covers more." Luna piped up, she had been watching intently.

"Oh, uh yeah, th-the first one because it c-covers m-more." Ernie looked like he was about to explode.

A couple kids continued to snigger but most move on.

"Your turn Ernie!"

"Ahm, Ginny, truth or dare?"

Ginny, being afraid of getting a lingerie question, said dare.

"Hmmmm, I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in the room."

Everyone went "oooooooh" and Ginny suddenly regretted choosing dare, everyone looked between Ginny and Harry, they had liked each other for a while but weren't dating. Harry went slightly red and itched the back of his neck, looking away. Ginny went redder than a tomato, she sheepishly looked at the ground, carefully analyzing her next move.

The whole room was quiet, Ginny shifted from foot to foot, she started walking up to Harry but turned halfway there and placed a soft kiss on an unsuspecting Luna, the blonde stood there, dazed.

"Oh my." She said, shocked.

Ginny blushed even more and quickly walked away, the rook was quieter than before, everyone expected her to go for Harry. Luna got out of her daze of confusion and back into her normal daze, she swiftly walked over to Ginny and passionately kissed her, she took Ginny's head in her hands and snogged her. There was a lot of whooping and cheering.

"Alright! Way to go!" Dean said clapping Luna on the back.

Luna broke the kiss to look up at Dean, she looked flustered and slightly confused. Ginny pulled the confused girl onto a room that had appeared and locked the door. The only person to stop cheering was Ron, he looked horrified.

"Y-ya don't think they're, they're, g-gonna." He looked close to fainting.

"Oh please Ronald, grow up." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Oi Ginny, it's your turn love!" A random Slytherin yelled.

"Give my turn to Harry!" A muffled voice answered.

"Oh alright, erm, Charles, truth or dare?" Harry said, looking at a Slytherin boy next to him.

"Well when I play truth or dare there's only three dares I play with." Charles answered.

"Which are?"

"Get naked, jump out the nearest window or get naked and run up and down the halls screaming until someone notices you."

Everyone was silent.

"A-and those are my th-three options?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" The Slytherin replied.

"Er- alright then." Harry looked around uncertainly, a couple people showed him numbers using their fingers.

"Three?" He asked.

"Alright!"

Charles stripped completely and opened the door, everyone looked out, there was a teacher, McGonagel coming out of the bathroom, and three students, one coming out of the library and two coming out of a classroom.

Charles stepped out of the room ran down the hall, screeching as loud as he could, all four people looked up in shock, McGonagel was about to stop him when he ran for a window and hopped out.

"Did he just..?" Ron pointed at the window.

"Yep." Pansy said.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked.

"Considering that fact that him and his friends do this a lot I think so." Blaise responded.

All of a sudden, two of Charles' friends came running out of the room screaming, they were naked as well. They both jumped out of the same window as Charles.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said.

"They're mental!" He finished.

"Yeah, hope they're alright." A Hufflepuff said.

"I'm sure they are, McGonagel's going after them." Draco reassured.

The group went back into the RoR to continue the game.

"Well it was his turn." Harry said looking around.

"Just go again." Hermione replied.

"Alright, Draco? Truth or dare?"

Draco looked up, mildly shocked.

"Oh, er- dare I suppose."

"Alright, kiss the most attractive person in the room." Harry said with a smirk.

"Well I can't kiss myself can I?" Draco joked.

"Here you go Draco, me and Pansy made this concoction, it's a mix of veritisilium and an adrenaline pumping potion, it will make you do the action you're thinking of." Hermione said while handing him a bottle of purple liquid.

Draco gulped and stared at the bottle, he was scared of what it might make him do.

"Er- can I ch-change my choice?"

"Nope." Harry said.

Draco took the potion and put it to his lips, he took a tiny sip.

"Alright, now Draco, kiss the most attractive _person_ in this room." Pansy said, emphasizing the word person.

Draco glared at her and tried to clear his mind, he tried to think of anyone else but the one person continued to run into his head as if begging him to screw up, he tried to walk to a random girl but his legs moved in the opposite direction, he walked right up to the Raven haired boy and kissed Harry Potter on the lips, it wasn't passionate but it wasn't half-hearted. Harry was shocked at first and just stood there but after about one second he grabbed the back of Draco's head and kissed back, there were a couple whoops and Pansy started clapping.

"Finally!" Blaise said.

"Wait you're okay with this?" Ron asked, he was paler than parchment.

"Blaise looked over at the redhead and said.

"Well yeah, aren't you?"

"Of-of course! Just shocked is all." Ron was a little surprised that Blaise, a pure blood Slytherin was an lgbtq supporter, he was happy though.

Drarry were kissing for a while and the cheering faded away.

"Alright alright that's enough! We have a game to play!" Pansy said, pulling Draco off of Harry.

The two boys were gasping for air and when everyone went to sit back down, Harry sat on Draco's lap and they would kiss occasionally, some lasting longer than others.

"Okay Draco, your turn."

"Oh right um, Pansyy truth or dare?"

"You know why answer" Pansy laughed.

"Alright, go steal some of Snapes firewhisky."Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

A couple people ooh'd but everyone looked at Pansy.

_~time and scene skip, outside Snapes office~_

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Pansy hissed at Draco.

"Oh don't be a wuss" Draco replied.

"You could use your chicken." Hermione suggested.

"No I'm not a chicken, I'm just a little nervous." Pansy whispered.

Out of no where appeared Luna.

"Oh it's not too difficult, I've done it many times."

"Wait, weren't you with my sister?" Ron asked.

"I was but she fell asleep, she was a bit... tuckered out." She smirked.

Ron almost fainted but Hermione lightly slapped his face.

"Grow up Ronald, honestly."

"Alright Pans, now's your chance." Blaise said, shoving his friend forward once Snape left his office.

Pansy ran into Snapes office and shut the door, she ran to one of the cupboards and threw it open, she looked through almost every cupboard until finally she found one with bottles and bottles of liquor, he had three large bottles of firewhisky, one of which was partially empty, she took the bottle and emptied it into a couple water bottles. Pansy was almost done filming the last bottle when she heard footsteps outside the door, she panicked and nearly fell off the counter, she shut the cupboard and hid inside a closet just as Snape walked in, Pansy was stuck, she considered the risk of aparating but remembered it was impossible inside Hogwarts.

Pansy was standing in the closet for almost 6 minutes when she started to get fidgety and restless, she started shifting from foot to foot and at one point hit something in the closet and it fell on her head, it was a broom stick with a plastic head and orange wig on it, the head thing made a loud _thunk_ when it hit her and Snape heard it, he got up and walked over to the closet swiftly. Snape opens the door and saw an awkward Pansy standing there, she was wearing a rather shirt skirt with her school uniform but forgot her robe, her clothes looked twisted and oddly placed.

"Ms. Parkinson WHAT are you doing in my closet?" Snape looked her up and down, noticing her disheveled look and making an odd face, almost a disgusted one.

"And _where_ is your robe and WHY is your skirt so short? I should be giving you detention Ms. Parkinson." Snape warned.

"P-professor I can explain! I was er- l-looking for er... t-tampons?" She said, blushing and looking up slightly.

Snapes eyes went wide and he seemed flustered.

"Aand my skirt is short because.. because, I sleep in this skirt and I needed a tampon immediately, I-I'm bleeding everywhere." She played the victim card perfectly.

"W-well why didn't you just _**ask**_ someone??" Snape asked, he was flustered and shuffled around nervously looking for his box of tampons he kept especially for this moment.

"Here you go, now leave." Snape pointed at the door and quickly shut the closet.

"Thanks professor." Pansy said rushing out the door.

Once everyone was back at the RoR Pansy told them everything.

"You _really_ asked Snape for a _**tampon?**_ " A Slytherin asked.

"Yeah, it was the only thing I could think of, he had this weird doll in the closet too, it was a plastic head on a broomstick with long red hair." Pansy explained.

"Red like Weasley's?" Draco joked.

"Yeah but a little more orange."

  
"Okay, Blaise truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"How about truth." Blaise smirked, a couple people raised their eyebrows.

"Wow Blaise, you _always_ pick dare." Said Pansy.

"Thought I'd spice it up." Blaise said.

"Alright, easy, who is the most attractive person in this room?" Pansy asked while Blaise put a drop of vertiserium on his tongue.

"Most attractive _person_ or is there a specific gender?" Blaise asked, he had started to blush but his dark complexion helped to hide that.

"Hmm, I think you're avoiding the question so most. Attractive. _Person_ _._ " Pansy squinted at him smirking.

Blaise started to sweat and quickly tried to think of anyone but the person to his right, she said person which means he could say a girl, he looked around at all the girls but none of them were very attractive, it was getting harder and harder to fight the urge to blurt out the name...

"Ron!"

"Jeez no need to shout mate." Draco said, looking expectantly at Blaise.

"Well, what did he do? Why'd you tell his name?" Draco questioned.

"Blaise stared at his friend, shocked but slightly relieved, he was about to say nothing when Pansy popped in.

"Are you daft? He said Ron because he was answering my question! Merlin you're thick." Pansy said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Everyone looked to Ron and saw that his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets and his whole head and both ears were both as red as a fire hydrant, he was speechless.

"Ronald, isn't there something you'd like to say...?" Hermione asked suggestively.

Ron shook his head and stared at the ground. Blaise groaned and got up, he walked out of the room.

"Pansy now look what you've done." Goyle said.

"Well it was quite obvious! I was just helping him come to terms!" Pansy protested.

"Ron you should go talk to him." Hermione said.

"Why me!?" Ron asked in a squeaky voice.

"Because, you know! You..." Hermione trailed off.

Ron's eyes widened again and he began to protest.

"Oh this is pointless _I'll_ go talk to him." Draco said, getting up and grabbing a cup of firewhisky.

"Keep playing, this could take a while." He said while exiting the room.

"Well that kind of put a damper on things." Pansy frowned, Hermione scoffed at her remark.

"What Granger? You think I'm a bad friend or something? I'm the glue of that friendship and quite frankly I don't think you have any say in this." Pansy glared at Hermione.

"I didn't _say_ anything! And I don't know what you're implying but my friendships are just fine!" She replied, standing up.

"Oh don't you start with implying things! You were the one to give me a dirty look in the first place! I'm tired of you constantly judging me! Let's settle this here and now, let's fight bitch!" Pansy said, also standing up and now raising her fists.

"Oh you wanna fight? Alright let's fight! Wands or hands?" Hermione said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't know bout you but I'm gonna be throwing hands you won't be able to catch!" Pansy said.

"Alright, hands it is! Bring it on you emo dungeon dweller!" Hermione said, throwing her wand to the side.

"Harry, shouldn't we stop them?" Ron asked, nudging Harry.

"Nah, this gonna be good." Harry said, making popcorn appear in his hands.

"What's going on?" Ginny said, coming out of the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Hermione's about to get pummeled that's what!" A Slytherin shouted encouragingly.

"I doubt that!" Ginny said, all of a sudden fully awake.

"Wanna bet? Oh that's right you're too poor to!" The Slytherin yelled back.

"You take that back!" Ginny yelled.

"Why should I!?"

"Cuz if ya don't, there'll be two bloodbaths tonight!" Ginny shouted, raising her fists.

At that moment, Pansy lunged at Hermione who gracefully dodged her, Pansy fell to the floor but got up quickly, she grabbed Hermione by the waist and slammed her against a wall, Ginny kicked the Slytherin in the shin while she was distracted by the commotion, the Slytherin punched Ginny in the face and tried to kick her in the stomach but Ginny caught her leg and twisted it, causing the girl to fall hard on her face.

Hermione was on the floor, wind knocked out of her, unconscious.

"Bloody hell Parkinson! What'd you do!?" Ron squeaked, racing over to Hermione, Harry directly behind him.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Pansy protested, the three were unaware of the fight Ginny was having.

Ginny was standing over top of the Slytherin, breathing heavily, Luna had gotten up when Ginny was punched in the face, she started to walk towards Ginny when a Ravenclaw came out of nowhere and kicked Ginny in the back, she hit the floor and tried to get up but couldn't breath.

"What the fuck you bitch!" Luna screamed, everyone turned and stared, Luna had never yelled.

All of a sudden Luna whipped out her wand and threw a bat bogey hex at the other Ravenclaw, narrowly missing her. Luna gave up with the wand thinking it would be easier to use her body, she ran up to the Ravenclaw and jumped at her, her legs wrapped around the girls neck and she fell over. Luna got up and kicked the girl hard in the side.

"Think twice about hurting my girlfriend motherfucker." Luna said.

Ginny got up and ran over to Luna.

"Luna, you really didn't need to do that, you could have gotten hurt!" Ginny said, touching Luna's face, checking for injuries.

"Don't worry about me dear, what about you?" Luna questioned, looking at her girlfriends nose.

"I'm sure it's broke." Luna said doubtfully.

"Don't be so sure, when you live in a house with 6 brothers you develop a thick skin, I've had my nose broken once or twice." Ginny laughed.

"Merlin's beard, Hermione are you alright!?" Ginny asked, racing to Hermione who was starting to stir.

"Pansy what did you do?" Ginny asked, glaring at her.

Pansy looked pale and said.

"I-I don't know! I wasn't thinking! Hermione I'm so sorry!"

"I-it's alright, I'm f-fine." Hermione said, catching her breath.

"Harry, is that.. popcorn?" Hermione asked.

"Er- no." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile, across the school Draco was with Blaise trying to console him.

"Blaise, mate?" Draco asked walking into their dorms, all the other people in their dorm were at the party.

"Go away." Blaise growled.

"Er- no." Draco said, sitting on the edge of Blaise's bed.

"Malfoy are you deaf? Get the fuck off my bed and get out."

"This is my dorm too." Draco chuckled.

"Well in that case.." Blaise slid his curtains shut but Draco leaned back and now half his body was in, half was out.

Blaise sighed, rolled his eyes and glared at Draco.

"What the fuck could you possibly want?" He asked.

"I just want to talk, wanna know why you stormed off and whatnot." Draco grinned.

"Oh that's reasonable." Blaise said smiling brightly.

"There ya go! Now, why don't you t-" Draco was cut off.

"Notice the sarcasm emo boy." Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I am not emo! Why does everyone keep saying that!?" Draco squeaked.

Blaise huffed a laugh and almost smiled, there was a bit of awkward silence for a while. Draco swung his legs onto Blaise's bed, Blaise looked at Draco's feet with a repulsed look.

"I brought drinks." Draco smiled.

After two cups of firewhisky and 20 minutes of talking Blaise fessed up, he was almost in tears.

"I-it's just not fair, h-he's such a g-great guy and I-I-I'm m-me." Blaise said, tears forming in his eyes, Draco was rubbing the taller boys back.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with you mate, I hate to admit it but I think Weaselby's got a thing for you too." Draco said.

"Y-you do?" Blaise asked, looking at Draco hopefully and calming down slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose, did you see the way he reacted? He wouldn't have blushed that much if he didn't like you, he would have looked repulsed and denied it."

"Wow, wowowow, h-he could like me, sh-should I go talk to him?" Blaise asked, standing up.

"Oh deeffinetly." Draco said, almost sarcastically, picking at his nails.

Blaise practically flew out the door, Draco swiftly walked out after him.

Back at the party, everything had calmed down, Hermione was alright and just took some Advil for the headache and Luna took Ginny to the hospital wing, quite a few people left after the fights, the only people left were; Pansy, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Goyle, Theo, 3 Slytherins, 2 Ravenclaws and 5 Hufflepuffs, one of which being Ernie. Although the two Ravenclaws were reading and three Hufflepuffs were playing exploding snaps.

Blaise bursted through the door and searched for Ron, once he found the redhead he run up to the boy and pulled I'm by his tie, he kissed him deeply. Pansy shouted and whooped, Harry whistled and the 2 Hufflepuffs clapped, Hermione was slightly shocked.

"I- well er- c-congratulations Ronald." Hermione said, staring at the ground.

"Th-thanks Hermione, you aren't mad.. are you...? Ron asked sheepishly.

"N-no just shocked is all, there's been a lot of commotion in the last hour, I think I'm going to go lay down, my head is killing me, I'll see you all in the morning, merry Christmas." Hermione got up, still looking dazed and walked out of the room.

"I hope she's alright, I feel really bad." Pansy said, biting her nail.

"Well why don't you go check on her?" A Hufflepuff asked.

"Yeah good idea." Pansy said, standing up and shaking her finger at the Hufflepuff.

Ron and Harry filled in the two boys that weren't there on everything that happened while they were gone, Harry sat back down on Draco's lap and Ron and Blaise snuggled together.

"Aare we still playing?" A Slytherin asked.

"Oh er- I'm not, you can play though." Draco said.

"I'm er- real tired, got to go." Draco said quickly, picking a shocked Harry up and swiftly carrying him out the door.

"Well if they're aloud to leave then I'm leaving as well." Blaise chuckled, grabbed Ron's hand and leading him out of the RoR.

The party died down a bit at 1am but a couple people stayed, Blon went to the restricted section of the library, Drarry went to the perfects bathroom, Luna took Ginny to Ravenclaw dorms and Pansy followed Hermione to the Gryffindor common room.

Pansy crept up the stairs, after Hermione, she walked through the door to her dorm and as Hermione laid down, Pansy pounced onto the Gryffindor bed.

"Aaah! Pansy what are you doing!?" Hermione shrieked.

"I'm just.. checking up on you." Pansy said with a huge grin on her face.

"I _really_ am sorry, I wasn't thinking and I didn't fully realize it was you I was attacking." She said in a somber tone she was frowning now.

"How did you not fully realize it was me? Besides, what difference does it make...?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Well, first of all Hermione, I sort of blacked out during the fight, that tends to happen a lot, second of all, it makes a huge difference because, because, I like you, like a lot." Pansy said, staring at her fingers while she fidled with the sheets.

Hermione was quite shocked, she didn't know what to say.

"I-I er- that's... Uh..." She bambled.

"Y-you don't like me back do you?" Pansy asked, burying her face in her hands.

"N-no! I do! I really do! I like you a lot Pansy! I just didn't know what to say..." Hermione explained.

"Y-you do?" Pansy asked, raising her head, her eyes were a bit red.

"Of course! You're an amazing person! Were, we're you crying?" Hermione asked, grinning slightly.

"I- what? No! No of course not!" Pansy said, rubbing her eyes and chuckling.

"Come here." Hermione said and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Pansy hesitantly crept over to the spot and snuggled in, they cuddle for the night, amongst.... other things....

**THERES** **YOUR** **CHRISTMAS** **SPECIA** **L YA FILTHY ANIMALS, I KNOW THERE** **WASNT** **ANY** **SMUT** **BUT IT TOOK ME SEVERAL WEEKS TO WRITE SO I** **COULDNT** **GO INTO TOO MUCH DETAIL.**


	6. Deadric

**WARNING: THIS IS HARRY X** **CEDRIC**

**LIGHT FLUFF, MURDER, EXPRESSO** **DEPRESSO**

Okay so it's that scene where Cedric and Harry are going for the triwizard tournament cup thing and they both look at each other, lust behind their eyes, the green (or whatever colour) eyes of the Gryffindor and the grey eyes (with a stitch of red y'know cuz of HUFFlePUFF) of the Hufflepuff.

"Harry, you take the cup, you deserve it for saving my life." Cedric said.

"You would have done the same." Harry protested.

"That's true, I am pretty great." Cedric said, admiring himself in Harry's glasses.

"Why don't we take it together?" Harry suggested.

"Alright."

The two dudes grabbed the cup and got sucked into a black hole and pooped out in the middle of a cemetery.

They looked around.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, all I know is that we're finally alone." Cedric said.

Harry turned around and Cedric grabbed his chin and turned on his sparkles.

"Oh Cedric." Harry whispered.

"Harry, I've like you for a while." Cedric said, leaning into Harry.

"Really? Me too." Harry said, leaning up.

The two boys started kissing and removing their shirts, their kisses got hot and passionate until they heard someone yell, in a high pitch voice.

"Ew ew ew ew! This is NAHT what was supposed to happen!"

Cedric continued to kiss Harry, the person got annoyed and cried.

"Aveda Kedavra!"

Cedric fell to the floor, Harry fell on to of him.

"Oohh Cedric, you naughty naught-" Harry started, he say Cedric, ded, and started to cry.

"CEDRIC CEDRIC NOOO PLEASE COME BACK."

Cedric slapped Harry in the face and said.

"That's Deadtric to you." And redied.

"Oh sorry mate. NOOO WHAT THE FUCK, DEADRIC, DONT GO INTO THE TWILIGHT." Harry shouted.

Harry got up and turned around.

"You little bitch! YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND!"

Harry raced over to the dude and saw an ugly baby thing in his hands, he ripped the baby in half and tossded it down a hole. He turned to the traitor-lookin-rat-as-fucking-bitchy-little-pig and started choking him.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH." He screeched.  
Harry killed Peepeeter and ran over to Deadric.

"Oh Deadric, my dear, I'll always love you."

With that Harry grabbed the dead Hufflepuff and the cup and transported them back to Hogwarts where he picked up his dead boyfriend and ran into the dark forest, never to be seen again.


	7. Really Dumblewhore?

_**Okay** _ _**so I can't believe y'all are still here, ya should have stopped after drapple and definitely after death of Dobby and yet here you are, reading this chapter.** _

**WARNING: THIS IS FORCED HARRY X** **DRACO**

**FORCED KISSING AND NUDITY,** **YOULL** **DEFINITELY HATE** **DUMBLEWHORE** **AND** **MEOWGONAGEL** **AFTER THIS.**

So this starts with Dumby and Gony havin a sleep over, they've got their sleeping bags out, they've got tea and goodies, they're in their matching jamies.

And they're casually spilling tea (verbal and literal) and gossiping.

"Alright, how's our fave ship goin?" Dumblewhore asked.

"Well, Potter almost fell off his broom and ferret boy either went to catch him or mock him." Meowgonagel replied smirking.

"We're going to go with 'save him'!" Dumblewhore clapped his hands.

"How are we supposed to take this relationship one step farther?" Meowgonagel asked.

"Leave that to me." Dumblewhore laughed evily.

Later that night Harry woke up an saw a dark figure walk over to him, he knocked Harry out, the same thing happened to Draco except he didn't get knocked out, he fainted.

Both boys awoke in a dark room strapped to chairs, they couldn't see each other yet and there was duct tape around their mouths. All of a sudden a dim light turned on, revealing a cement room with a balcony over looking it, there stood a smirking Dumblewhore and a surprised Meowgonagel.

Draco looked up and winced at the sudden amount of light, he saw a naked harry in just briefs in front if him, harry was asleep. Draco started screaming through the duct tape.

"Oh please Malboy, you're not in any immediate danger, you're fine, I'm going to remove the tape but ya gotta be quite aight?" Dumblewhore crossed his arms. 

Draco nodded and dumblehoe magicked the tape away, he then looked at harry and tutted,transfiguring a cold fish.

"That boy, always sleeping, like what the fuck man?" He said, slapping harry with the fish.

Harry woke up an started screaming, dumblehoe gave the same speech and the tape came off. Harry looked up at Draco and asked.

"Knocked you out too?"

Draco was about to agree when Dumblewhore cut in.

"Actually he just fainted."

Harry smirked evily.

"You fainted? I mean you ACTually fainted?" He laughed.

"Albust-Your-kneecaps what the hell is this?" Minnie asked.

"We're taking their relationship one step further, like you said!" Dumblewhore said plainly.

"This is not what I meant." Meowgonagel muttered.

"Right then, kissy time!" Dumbledore smiled and magicked Harry and Draco's head together, attempting to make them kiss.

"Albert stop! This is highly inappropriate!" Meowgonagel shrieked.

Harry and Draco didn't seem bothered, they had poker faces on.

"Fine fine, I'll let them go." Dumblewhore said sadly.

He let the boys go and gave them their clothes, they were free to go.

What Dumblewhore and Minnie Merva didn't know was that Drarry had been shagging since 5th year.


	8. DRARRY EXPOSED

**Still** **don't know why y'all are here but:**

**WARNING: THIS IS** **DRACO** **X HARRY, MENTION OF** **SMUT** **, SECOND HAND EMBARRASSMENT**

So it's covid time in the wizarding world and they had to go online while the ministry came up with a cure. 

In the chat of transfiguration:

**Draco:**  
Professor I won't be able to attend today's class, I need to help my mother with something.

**Mickey-G:**  
Alright Mr. Malfoy, you are excused. Who in Merlin's beard continues to change my name so inappropriately? 

**Curious George:**  
Nice one Fred 😂

**Freddy Kruger:**  
Right back atcha George 😂

**Mickey-G:**  
I will punish you later, for now, 5th years class is about to begin, make sure your cameras are on in the beginning.

_**In**_ _ **the meetin**_ g

McGonagel begins her lesson once everyone is in, minus Malfoy.

"Alright class, you may turn your cameras off now if you'd like." She said, straightening some papers.

Most people turned off their cameras, some exceptions were, Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender, Parvati (or whichever twin is in Gryffindor), and Hermione.

Harry turned off his camera and turned around to grab some papers, all of a sudden Draco bursted in the door and mouthed the words:

"Are you muted?"

Harry nodded and said 

"My camera's off as well, why and how did you get here?" He was grinning.

"I couldn't stand being away from you for a full summer _and_ 2+ months." Draco said, starting towards Harry.

"Mute your laptop love." Draco said in a husky voice, Harry muted the laptop without really looking at what he was doing.

He was to busy taking of his clothes, before he could get his pants off Draco was on top of him, sucking and biting the nape of his neck, leaving love bites all over. Draco took Harry's pants off, the two only had their boxers on at this point.

Draco ripped Harry's undies off and began to suck on his dickie. After not even 30 seconds Harry and Draco's phones were buzzing up a storm, they went to turn off their ringers when they saw the notifications.

"3 missed calls from Ginny, 27 texts and 8 missed calls from Ron, 92 texts and 27 missed calls from Hermione?" Harry read aloud.

"12 texts and 2 missed calls from Crabbe, 25 texts and 25 missed calls from Goyle, 69 texts and 49 missed calls from pansy and 1 text from Blaise?" Draco responded.

"Only one text from Blaise? What does it say?" Harry asked.

As the two boy looked at the messages their eyes widened, the message that Blaisey sent was:

**Blaiser** **:** dude camera.

The boys looked up at Harry's computer to see a white white shocked McGonagel and Hermione, pansy, Ron and Ginny waving frantically, seeming to be yelling at them, Harry had muted them, Crabbe and Goyle were staring horrified and Blaise was chuckling, he gave a little wave.

Harry unmauted the computer just in time to hear McGonagel say:

"B-boys, this is h-h-highly inappropriate! I- I don't know what to say!" In a shrill voice.

Once everything had calmed down and McGonagel gave the boys a big speech she decided to end the class early, before everyone left pansy yelled,

"Drarry's real bitches!" And left.

"Indeed, now Dumblewhore needs to pay up." McGonagel said and also hung up.

Harry with Draco and Blaise by himself were the last ones on the call, Blaise was laughing and just said.

"That was the funniest shit I've ever seen, nice one mate." And left.


	9. Drarry, First Date

_**OH MY GOSH** _ _**IM** _ _**SO SORRY FOR NOT** _ _**UPDATINGGGGGG** _ **_IM_ ** **_SO STUPID BUT_ ** **_IVE_ ** _**JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND VERY UNINSPIRED SO THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS.** _

**WARNING: YELLING, SLIGHT** **SMUT**

**THIS IS** **DRACO** **MALFOY** **X HARRY** **POTTER**   
**ALSO THANK** **YOU** **[JediAlice](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JediAlice) ** **FOR INSPIRING ME AND GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER**

I

t was a particularly cloudy day, it was quite dark and very foggy all around London (I think that's where Hogwarts is..).

  
Harry Potter walks into the Hogs Head on Hogsmeade. He sits down next to a hooded figure in the back of the pub, they were well hidden. The person had already ordered two butterbeers.

"Why did it have to be today? It's so gloomy. And why this pub? In the back? With our hoods on?" Harry asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"And why do I have to whisper?" He added.

The cloaked figure sighed and said.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Don't you get it Pottah? If anyone sees us I'm done, this place is run down, we're in the back, no one will recognize us, the hoods hide our identity."

Harry thought for a minute before removing his good.

"What are you doing!?" The figure whisper-yelled, waving his hands.

" _I_ don't mind if people see me here." Harry said sneakily, facing away from the person.

"Well it's _my_ reputation that could get ruined, don't you understand what could happen to me if my father found out about this?" The boy said frantically.

"Wait, what would your father do?" Harry asked, slightly concerned.

"He'd probably kick me out." The figure said.

"Well no one here is going to recognize you, besides, I put up multiple befuddlement charms, we are blurs, no one cans hear us properly, no one can pass through it." Harry said proudly.

"Really?" The figure asked, looking up.

He could see the signs of the charms, the slight wavering of colours, no one looking in their direction, he was quite convinced no one would know he was there, so he took off his hood and removed his cloak.

Draco Malfoy revealed his platinum blonde hair and grey stormy eyes.

"Blimey," Harry mutters,

"you've got beautiful eyes y'know that?" He continued, entranced.

"Ahaha, thank you." Draco said, looking at the ground.

"So, you said your father would probably kick you out if he found out about us?" Harry asked.

"After beating me yeah." Draco scoffed, looking at the wall now.

"Imagine if he found out I was gay, let alone dating _The_ _Chosen_ _One_." He said, looking worried.

Harry was genuinely concerned for Draco.

"Draco, that's _awful_ why do you stay with him?" Harry asked.

"Because, I've got no where to go and I could never leave my mother with him, she would never leave though." He was on the verge of tears, noticing this he stiffened and got mad.

"Why do you care anyway _pottah_?" He spat.

"I was just trying to help!!" Harry yelled, standing up, he knocked over his scalding drink, spilling it all over the Slytherin.

Draco screeched and stood up, shaking his shirt.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!???" He screamed.

"I DIDNT MEAN TO." Harry bellowed.

Draco took his drink and threw it all over Harry. Harry screamed and started wiping it off with a cloth.

The two boys sat down, trying to remove the liquid from their clothes.

"I- I'm sorry for spilling the drink on you." Harry said quietly, staring at the ground.

"I'm er- sorry as well." Draco mumbled.

"I really do want to help." Harry said, looking into Draco's gorgeous eyes, the tension between them hadn't fully gone away from when they were enemies.

"I know, I've just trained myself to put up walls, steel myself from all emotions." Draco said, sighing and messaging his temples.

"Hey, it's alright, I get it. And I know you didn't mean to blow up at me." Harry smiled softly.

Draco smiled back, Harry put a hand on the other boys back and rubbed small circles.

"I hate when we fight." Draco said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"As do I. Hopefully we can keep the fighting to a minimum." Harry said soothingly.

"It might take a while for me to get used to it but I think I can manage." Draco said jokingly.

**Time** **skip**

Back at Hogwarts the two boys snuck into the castle, it was way past curfew and to be caught together was a terrifying thought.

Once they got to the Slytherin dorms they almost separated but Draco clung to Harry.

"I- er- don't want to leave her." Draco admitted.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"There's something I wanted to do first." Draco said, nervously looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes.

Harry looked at the boy with an innocent look of confusion.

Hesitantly but quickly, Draco kissed Harry briefly on the lips, this caught the Gryffindor by surprise.

There was an awkward moment where neither of them spoke or move, but soon Harry was attacking Draco's lips with his own, they were battling for dominance in each others mouths, neither of them won, instead Harry starred to kiss down Draco's neck, sucking and kissing.

After a little while the two separated and went to bed.

They didn't fight as much after that, there was still the occasional feud and the fake fights but they loved each other more than ever.

**THIS WAS NOT AS SCREWED UP AND TWISTED AS MY USUAL STORIES BUT I HOPE YOU STILL LIKED IT, PLEASE PUT SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS** **BC** **MY** **INSPO** **BE** **LOW**


	10. Surprise Bitch, Drarry Again

**WARNING: THIS BE** **DRACO** **X HARRY** **DONT** **BE SALTY**

**THERES** **SOME REALLY** **ANGSTY** **AND DEPRESSING** **SHIt** **IN HERE, MENTION OF** **SÜÏČÏĎË** **AND** **ŠËĹF** **HÄŘM**

**THANK YOU**[TheSlyffindor](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheSlyffindor) **FOR THE** **INSPO** **.**

It be 6th year at Hogwarts for Harry and because of the dursleys he's become super depressed and anxious, he started wearing darker colours, didn't care as much about school or anything for that matter, he even quit quidditch.

Draco was supposed to get the dark mark this year but it got delayed because a carnival was in town and Voldy really wanted to go and they decided to wait for a while before branding the blonde. Draco became a spy for the dark lord, an unregistered animagus. 

In an attempt to cheer harry up, Hermione and got him another animal, a ferret.

"It's like that time Malfoy got what was coming to him." Ron chuckled.

Harry smiled slightly and accepted the gift.

Once everyone was settled in at Hogwarts Harry noticed Draco was gone, he just assumed he joins moldy oldy Voldy, he had to admit he missed him though.

Harry was lying awake in bed, his ferret (Draco) on his stomach.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Harry asked the animal.

"What am I thinking, you can't talk." Harry said sadly.

Draco was confused but just sat there silently.

Over the next few weeks Harry continued to take his ferret everywhere, it reminded him of Draco, Hedwig was now chopped liver.

One day Harry was in the dorms bathroom, everyone else was at the feast. Draco heard Harry talking to himself and decided to investigate, he escaped his cage and dashed into the bathroom.

Harry was standing in front of the mirror, hatred in bus eyes, blood leaking down his arms.

"You're a freak y'know that? You'll never be normal. You'll never be valid. No one doll ever love you." He said, voice raised, eyebrows knit together.

Draco was shocked by what he was hearing.

"The Dursleys are right, you have no talent, no strength, no brains, no one to love you. You'll be alone forever." A singular tear rolled down his cheek.

"Draco couldn't stand to see Harry this way, he ran up the boys leg and into the sink, turning on the tap and wetting himself, he climbed onto Harry's arm and started stroking it and cleaning it with his wet fur, absorbing the blood.

Harry was shocked and taken aback by the sudden movements but once he realized what his pet was doing he stopped moving and let him clean hid arm.

Once Harry was almost all cleaned he rinsed the rest of himself and applied band aids, the simple gesture Draco preformed cheered him up significantly, made him feel validated and loved.

As Harry was lying in bed with his ferret on his chest he was thinking about a certain blonde seeing as he was the only one in the common room he spoke aloud.

"Oh Draco, where are you? I feel as if all happiness and meaning has drained from my life, I want to end it all and you were the only thing keeping me going, I don't know what I'll do without you here."

Harry explained verbally how everything was with the durselys, the punishments, the beatings, the labor, and how he's been feeling more neglected than ever by everyone else.

It broke Draco's heart to hear this, truth be told, harry was one of the only things keeping Draco alive as well. Draco decided to reveal himself, he climbed off of Harry's chest and onto the ground, he then transfigured into his human form, surprising Harry immensely.

"Dr-Draco! What, how, you I- I-" Harry stuttered.

Draco shushed the boy, placing a soft finger on his lips.

"It's alright love, calm down." He said.

Draco climbed into bed with Harry ND started whispering in his ear, telling him about how things are going to get better. 

The two boys were inseparable and love each other to the end of time.

**AGAIN NOT MY USUAL STUFF,** **DÉSOLÉE** **MES** **MOINOS** **, SORRY PEEPS, MORE SCREWED UP SHIT TO COME** **THO**


End file.
